This invention relates generally to processor-based systems, and, more particularly, to scaling an image on a display device of a processor-based system.
The ability to scale selected images, which may comprise pictures, text, graphics, and the like, on a display device of a processor-based system is generally a useful feature for processor-based system users. The visually impaired, for example, may utilize software applications that magnify contents of a display device of a processor-based system for better viewing. Additionally, users of graphically-oriented applications may wish to enlarge or magnify contents of a processor-based system display for a clearer or more detailed visual image.
Conventional methods of scaling images sometimes employ simple scaling algorithms, such as using replicating algorithms to enlarge or shrink images. As a result, in some instances, the scaled images may appear to have rougher (e.g., jagged) edges. Additionally, it is possible that some conventional scaling methods may not scale as expeditiously as desired, particularly when portions of large, complicated graphic images are being scaled to different sizes.
When scaling, in some instances, it is desirable to dynamically update the scaled image. That is, it is sometimes desirable to xe2x80x9cdynamicallyxe2x80x9d update the scaled image so as to save the user from having to refresh or re-scale the underlying image, each time it is altered.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to scale images.